A Day in the Life of DA Peeps
by A Flukey A Sult And A Booger
Summary: Its up this time (hopefully) I guess ff.net was having a day when we posted it.


A/N: So we're stupid

A/N: So we're stupid. It's fun and entertaining for all. We couldnt' care less if you hate our stories, but we do like reviews. They're fun. As always, flames are good too. We like to play with fire and we're big fans of smores.

Disclaimer: Yes we own them all. Every single one. Even the people who are just actors and not characters. We bought them on ebay for $40/person and they belong to us. We're planning on suing Fox for using them. Actually they even stole the name Fox from us. (lets see you try and find us now Mr. "I'm King of the World." From what I understand people that work for Fox arent' even actually allowed to read fanfic so why are we still writing disclaimers? Anyways, if we owned the characters or show or whatever we would be out shopping with our millions instead of writing stories online for entertainment.)

One day Booger, Flukey and Soccer were walking down the road when a nice Ferarri pulled up next to them.

"I wonder who that is?" Booger asked out of curiosity. The window rolled down and there was Logan. And all three of them were suprised that a hot boy like him was even present in their lowly existance.

"Why are you here?" Soccer asked bluntly(in her own way).

"Because I'm looking for a chicken that crossed the road here." They all looked at him like he was crazy.

"A chicken?" Flukey asked in amusement. "Oook."

Just then a chicken crossed the road and the age old question popped up. Why did the chicken crossed the road? Then Lydecker's hummer came along and ran it over. The three busted out laughing and Logan was sad.

"There's your chicken, dude" Soccer said as she and the others struggled to contain thier laughter.

Then along came Chicken(the person) and Island. Chicken dragging poor Ben along in his shoe box and Island with her beloved spam.

"Hey!" the other three said. "What are you doing here?"

"We dunno, Soccer added us in. You know, its all good." Chicken told them. 

"All the time." the four agreed. Chicken then proceeded to check Logan out.

"Down girl," Island told her. " Or I'll shoot you full of spam. Besides, you got Ben."

"Yes, he's my concubine. Mooohoohaha! " she said evilly. 

Meanwhile, Logan's watchin the situation in partial shock and amusement. Then suddenly Max shows up out of nowhere with her chicken from "Pollo Loco."

"Hey Logan, I CAN COOK." she said proudly. The girls clapped for Max as Logan looked at it warily.

"Want some?" she asked Logan. 

"No, I'll pass. I already ate..." 

"Coughcoughliarcoughcough!" Flukey and Soccer mumbled. Max just threw it at him and laughed. 

And Deck,(of course he's watching wondering what the hell is going on) threatens to court marshall Max for learning to cook. She laughs and throws a sharpended chicken bone into the hummer tire. Deck shouts a couple of explicitives at them all, (Booger covers Flukey's ears) and jumps out and mumbles somethin about beatin up Renfro for once and all. 

"That's great Deck, you do that." Soccer mumbled.

And lo and behold to add to the whole picture is more hot boys, Paul, Josh, Jenson, and David Denman."Oooh look at the foine boys" Soccer said, checkin out the guys.

"Down Soccer!" Island said, shooting Soccer back with spam.

"Dude," Booger said to Josh. "Weren't you in my cake?"

"Yup, that was me," he replied. "I just wanted to make sure it was a birthday you would never forget." All of the girls giggled.

So anyways, they told Max to go get it on with Logan once and for all.

Logan, doomed to being male, got all excited. "Yeah Max, why dont' we just get it over with?"

Max seemed to be considering this when Flukey decided, "This is boring, let's go to the zoo."

The girls are all known for their short attention spans and they all 

quickly agreed.

"Come on, hot boys." Soccer motioned for the boys to join them. The boys shrugged and followed. They all piled into Logan's Ferarri (they haven't trusted Booger to drive after the whole Washington incident) and demanded that he drive them to 

the zoo. He finally agreed, but only because Max wanted to go too. They drove to the good-old EZ (Erie Zoo), Booger's place of employment, and all got in for free by saying they were Booger's family.

Booger acted as the tour guide and showed everybody around the zoo (if you'll look to your left you will now see...). The zoo isn't very big and it wasn't very long until they were at the giraffes. They watched the giraffes for a couple of minutes before turning to leave when they saw 

someone sitting on a bench facing the cage.

"Skoys?" Island asked. "What are you doing here??"

"Just watching," she said, never taking her eyes off the giraffe.

Just then there was a loud squirting noise and Skoys' eyes lit up. "You guys missed it," she said. "Now you have to wait again..."

"Okay," Flukey said slowly, "we're gonna be leaving now."

"Why don't you stay here and watch the giraffes?" Soccer suggested. She didn't answer and they all backed away slowly. When they realized Skoys was 

more interested in the giraffes than them, they simply turned to walk away.

"Can we go somewhere else?" Chicken asked. "Ben's shoebox is getting heavy and it's been a while since I dusted his knick knacks."

"That's disgusting," Booger replied, trying not to laugh.

"There's a cave over there." Soccer told Chicken pointing to the bear pit and followed the rest of them.

"I thought you wanted to see the giraffes?" Flukey asked her.

"Nah." she said looking over in Skoys' direction warily. "That's Skoys' thing..." Then she looked over at Josh and grinned. "That's my thing. Hehe." 

"Noooo Soccer..." Island pulled her away (being Soccer's new keeper and all).

"But, but.." she just gave up. They left the zoo and Chicken went.....somewhere... with her concubine.

Crammed into the Ferrari with the hot boys once again the girls somehow managed to get bored. After barely getting out of the zoo parking lot everyone began to do the usual thing when they get bored. Singing of course! There was a solid stream of 'lalalalalalala' comming from the Ferrai and a occasional 'ladi dadi' from island. 

After having 15 people honk at them for the noise Island came up with an idea, "Hey, lets go to the park and play softball." The lalala's came to a sudden halt as everyone cheered.

After driving the 2 minutes to the park and getting a couple of little kids to play along with them the game began. First up to bat was Booger who hit a line drive to a little 10 year old on third base and knocked him out. Booger, not caring for kids, yelled, "Hey! Kid! Get up! Your laying on top of the ball!". Of course being out cold the kid didnt move and Max had to move him to get the ball. Logan got jealous of Max touching another person so he held out a large wad of cash and started to count it, trying to get Max's attention. Max looked over and was suddenly standing right beside Logan. 

Wanting to move on with the game Island came up to bat and bunted, but when Paul, the catcher, ran up and bent down to get the ball, Island didn't move. She just stood at the plate admiring the view. Paul, a little confused, turned around and tagged Island. 

Island, still clueless, asked shyly "Umm can you please bend down like that again? I think your shoe is untied." 

"Umm Island why dont you go get some water and cool off?" Soccer said while pulling Island away from the plate and the view of Paul.

Soccer tied Island to the water fountian to protect Paul. Then she came back to the plate. Ben(the X5), amazingly risen from the dead and cured of his insanity (but still looking just as good), pitched. (They had picked him up at the park, he was on the teeter totter.) Flukey, on second, broke her stare from Ben and watched as Soccer hit the ball to 3rd base. Since Booger had knocked out the third baseman the ball rolled into the out field. Soccer started running to first but she seemed like she was going to far to the left. Instead of going to the base Soccer lunged at Josh knocking him to the ground. Soccer, laying on top of him, didnt move or do anything but grin like a specail(intentional misspelling) chicken. Flukey ran over and with Ben's help pulled Soccer off of Josh.

"Hey, Soccer! Its softball not football dont kill the poor boy," Booger yelled from across the feild.

"Football? What are you talking about?," Soccer asked, still in her own little land.

Realizing Soccers mind wasnt focused on football Island told Booger to run and get her pills. After giving Soccer her pills, Flukey stood up on the mound and yelled to everyone, "OK guys I dont think this is going to work and since its getting dark and Dark Angel comes on in a little while, lets go home."

They all cramed into the Ferrai once again (you would be amazed at how many people a Ferrari can hold) but before they could leave they saw Xam walking towards them. He had come to see Booger. They let Xam in and drove to the great state of Iowa; Iowa produces many wonderful products for your enjoyment. They dropped off Xam and Booger so they could visit. 

They went to Seattle next and dropped off Max and Logan. Flukey promised she could drive and that she would return the Ferrari saturday. As soon as Logan and Max got out and into Foggle Towers, Flukey pulled out a cow with a bobbing head like the dog ones and slapped it on the dash board along with pulling cow print covers over the seats. "Flukey gots a ride now!", she yelled, scaring Soccer and Island into putting on there double duty, bubble wrap protection suits. 

Flukey zoomed down to Cali averaging just over 97mph. She slammed on the brakes throwing Soccer and Island forward. Soccer holding her tounge just said, "Thanks Flukey! You jsut made me forget this awsome day dream I was having! Now I have to go stare at my cat so I can remember it!" Island just looked over at Flukey and laughed at the poor cat that would be stared at for who knows how long. Soccer still focusing on remembering her dream just walked down the sidewalk and mumbled something like "dream...goOOood...adios."

When Flukey finally arrived at Hawaii ("But there's an ocean in the way!" Booger screamed from Iowa. Her brother heard this and yelled "Details, details" from PA) and Islands house, Island, scared that Flukey would try to get her kitten and put it in the toilet again, jumped out of the car and ran to her house and her kitten yelling "Cya Flukester!"

Flukey, left with the remaining hotties, drove to her house in NC beside Chicken Land(R). Realizing that it was almost 9 PM she locked the hotties in the car, rolled down the windows a crack so they could breathe, and brought them a bowl of water. Flukey ran into the house and started watching Dark Angel; she would take the hotties home tomorrow...maybe. 


End file.
